The white and grey goddess'
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: In an age that has long passed into the mist of time Hylia was not alone in watching over the Triforce. There was another by her side who she had found and protected. Rhea the Grey Goddess and The Queen of the Titans. Oc. Pre Skyward Sword. Hylia and oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma: Hazza! Finally I can write again!**

**Asher: Yeah, but that was because you were just being lazy...**

**Me: Shut it, horse. Anyway please read a few of my other major stories, I.e. The unknown marauder and Daylight disdain, in order for some of the things they say in here to make sense to you.**

**I in no way own The Legend of Zelda (greatest game ever made!) I only own the story and Rhea aka Flugel der Freiheit, and no the crown she wears is not the same one in Phantom hourglass.**

* * *

A strange powerful pulse of power rushed in through the land and seemed to ripple the very air, sending a warm chill in the very wind throughout the young land making the trees shake in their keep the very water ripple and mountains quaked. The Hylians, and even the robots, felt it but could not distinguish what it was properly and looked around confused. The Gorons did not know what it was either. The mogma surfaced feeling unsafe, scratched their heads, and quickly retreated going back underground digging for riches. The parella looked up at their queen for answers as their sensitive bodies shook with the pressure in the very water. The three dragons paused in their work and looked up at the sky to the invisible castle where their goddess resided. Levias the protector of the skies eyes narrowed and he flew gently through the air to the palace. Hylia The white goddess head shot up and turn worried eyes to a heavily sealed door and felt a chill run through her very being and she raced through the doors and stepped into a room large and all but empty save for one thing. A silver pedestals and upon it, the power of the goddess' the triforce that was at this moment trembling and pulsing with a strange power filling the temple of light's chamber room with a bright light.

What was happening? Were the gods calling to her? For what? The young goddess approached the triforce with a small amount of cation as it continued to glow and pulse with divine power and its glow not shot through the room. The brightness would have blinded a human but to a goddess it was like anything else in her vision. As she watched as the room was bathed in the light of the golden goddess' something happened, The very light was being formed into a shape gracefully twisting and turning. When the light finally faded returning the room to its proper state and on the ground a small figure lay face down, shapeless. A grey aura seemed to be seeping into its very being. Before her eyes the lithe figure changed into that of a small child sprawled face down on the cold stone. She knew what she had just witnessed: The creation of a new goddess, but... from the triforce _itself_? Was such a thing in this realm's possibilities? Perhaps that was why her sister's had in trusted her with the greatest power in their possession? Had they known that they had not only left a portioin of their power in this world, but in doing so created a new god as well? Slowly the child goddess on the ground moved a little and with unsteady hands pulled herself up and looked at her through crystal clear blue eyes, showing no sign of fear. Hylia carefully took her into her arms. Yes, this was a goddess. For although she had a shape of a female child she was sexless and her eyes glowed with the brightness of the stars, an unearthly look was about he. But more then that on the child's had was that of the triforce, dull and blank against the young flesh.

But only the one in the middle was glowing.

"Hello there... little goddess," Hylian said gently to the small warm figure in her arms. "I am Hylia. Welcome to the world of the golden goddess'."

The child simply looked at her through mismatched eyes as if studying her not saying a single word to her. Quickly Hylia rose to her feet whispered a magic spell to protect her. She knew that she had to be careful with her for these first hours of life were so very precious to a god, a very real meaning of sink or swim unfortunately. She turned to the Sheikah who had come with her at the doorway.

"Impa, please take this child to a room and guard the door."

Impa nodded and led them both away.

* * *

Hylia had always wanted to know what being a mother was like. From her palace she had seen mother's and father's with their children together and even Impa had given her some information on the subject of it. She had felt a strange ace in her heart. She knew that that was unnatural for a goddess to long for children. But still as a goddess she could not bear children only create them in her own image and that was limited to what the Ruling goddess and gods said, Create as many humans as they said and then they would take care of the rest. They who had that kind of power as well as some other gods, unlike Din, Farore, and Nayru and many others who had been created much later after them. True, this child was a goddess but she was still a child after all. Even if she did not need protection much longer from her.

Right now the young goddess sat at Hylia's feet wearing a strange dress of her own creation. She plucked at the strings of Hylia's golden harp carefully letting a soft tune flow through her inexperienced fingers with a look of divine concentration on her face. There was no doubting it anymore. This child had the qualities of all three of her sister's. Brave wise and powerful. But all the same she was entirely different being.

"What is you name, young one?" She asked the lithe figure at her feet. The young goddess looked up at her, her eyes one as blue as Nayru's own but sparked with a small fire like Din's, the other green like Farore's. The child had none of of din's likeness in her for her hair was a deep golden blonde flecked with black and set in an elegant style where the bangs in the front fell down to her eyes and tied in a bun in the back in a style all her own, she did not know where that color came from. Upon her head sat a small light colored crown, the shape was also extremely unfamiliar to her eyes but very elegant. Perhaps this child was going to create another whole new world? She had a small nose and her skin, like the rest of the gods, was pale. She had a strong chin and gentle cheek bones. She was the height of a twelve year old child.

"Flügel der Freiheit. The grey goddess," she said softly. Her voice seemed to have a rough and very foreign tone to it. It was the first word that she had spoken in hours to her or even to Impa.

Hylia frowned. "That name does not sound very becoming of a goddess. How about... Rhea instead? Does it not sound nicer? Even if that is the name of a titan queen, somehow it suites you." Hylia asked the young goddess gently. In answer the child goddess asked her to play the harp asking her to sing some more.

In the months that followed she would often find Rhea looking out the window at the land below at the people down there with a strange look of something akin to longing on her face that she could not decipher. Already at this stage Hylia could tell that this young ones power was vast. One day she had shown her a mask that she had created. A strange mask with pupil-less eyes, cold silver hair, and deep red markings around its cheeks that truly looked as if someone had slashed at it. What's more she had found her one day, her powers overflowing from her body and created giants, bizarre looking giants who she had let go to shape the farthest corners of their land taking her mask with them. She had turned to her then a look of worry on her face. Hylia just smiled at her reassuringly. Yes, the name Rhea suited her better. The name of the queen of the Titans.

One day Hylia took her down to the surface to see what one day would be her duty.

"This will be your duty one day," Hylia said as she her down to the lush gree earth to her to see all that was before her. "Either you create your own world, if you are powerful enough to do so and thereby expanding the one universe created by Ra the king of the gods who created the realm. Or you join one of the other gods who have already created a world, thereby creating another deity for the humans to worship."

"Can I not crete a world on my own without being worshiped?" Rhea asked her as she watched the people known as Hylians go about their daily life. "I did create a world for the giants after all and they didn't crete a statue for me. And am I always forgiving?"

"That is the way of the people... that was what Ra says." Hylia paused her eyes falling on a boy with bright blue eyes so like Nayru's were looking right at her. She and Rhea were all but invisible as Hylia only showed herself to the Hylian people of this land under very sever circumstances. As she looked closer at the young man a strange flutter came across her heart and very soul. "...Link..." Rhea whispered under her breath. Hylia paused feeling a pulse of power coming from the child in her arms. Looking down she saw the child's triforce symbol glow. The triforce mark of Farore shown bright against the flesh before the light faded becoming dull once again against her flesh.

"What did you do?" she whispered to her as they left.

The young goddess simply looked up at her elder with a look of deep sadness on her face and said nothing. In the months and years that followed Hylia found that that look rarely left the child's face. Hylia would often find her staring into a distant parts of the land. A few times she even found her in the Lanaryu province, standing in the lush green or far reaching oceans and out of sight of the mine workers and the thunder tribe, whispering protective spells under her breath in a language, so much like this young one, she could not understand and neither it seemed the Thunder dragon. Rhea would often be seen standing near the forest temple on small bits of land. One day the young Rhea came to her with a peculiar instrument that she made out of a time-shift stone and the magic of the time gate that she had called a ocarina. Hylia could not ask her what it was for because soon after that the giant maker Rhea left. She had fled from the realm without a trace.

She could not go after her, even if she wanted to. But the goddess knew that this was fated, she could create her own land and her own people, she knew that the creation of the giants and parallel world was just an excess of her power that need to be exercised out of her being. Yes, Hylia had no doubt she would become a great goddess. They would meet again one day she hoped.

However that hope that she kept foolishly close to her heart was soon dashed, because a day soon came when a dark cloud soon descended upon her once fair land...


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what? Screw the two shots! This is gonna by a chapter story like the rest of my grey stories! Ye goddess Din please give me the power to drive away the plot bunnies that have taken up residence in my brain!**

* * *

**The sixth millennia of Hylia's rein. ****The end of the season of falling frozen water. ****Ten and a half years after the Grey goddess' birth.**

**"GHAAAAAAA!"**

A powerful and loud shriek was what awakened the white goddess from her deep and restful slumber. Deep and soulful Azura eyes fly open in shock and she threw the silky white sheets to the ground and tore out of the room and down the long hallway stopping outside a grey door-frame and bursting into the room. There huddled in the grey sheets was a single figure huddled in a small ball and quivering. In one movement Hylia had crossed the room and tore sheets away raveling the small form curled on the bed

"Rhea! Rhea what is it!?" Hylia shouted shacking the younger goddess out of her sleep. Mismatched eyes suddenly shot open locking onto hers.

"I..." how she longed to tell it to her. Wanted to tell her of the horror she would bring to her world if she stayed with her to ease the burden off her mind. But no she decided long ago that this was the better actions to take. True she did not understand most of the details of it.

"A demon was... in my un-awakened thoughts..." Rhea said her fingers brushing against Hylia's skin as she lay with her head against Hylia's lap. It wasn't truly far form the truth either. She truly hated moments like this.

"You are not a human... Rhea," Hylia sighed with a shack of her head. This hadn't been the first time she had woken up to her screams for from it. She really must ask Morpheus what was happening in her un-awakened thoughts of the night.

"It could happen... No? A really bad Stomach ache. If you catch my drift? ... No..."

"Oh Rhea... Goddess do not go through puberty either..." Hylia sighed continuing to stroke the goddess' black and gold hair in her warm fingers.

"It could happen..." the small goddess repeated. A small bit of silence followed the two higher being a silence that was broken only by the sound of soft fingers gently being run through mismatched hair.

"Rhea... Lanayru said that you were in his domain just a few hours ago. What were you doing there exactly without my permission?" in the darkness Rhea struggled to quickly some up with an answer her eyes shut tightly.

"I was visiting the human thunder tribe. They fascinate me..."

"Lanayru said you were not any where near their settlement. You were at the Temple of Time"

"Exactly..."

... _Sigh_... "Please elaborate..."

"See, you told me once that they built the Temple of Time in a bottomless chasm and I really wanted to see for myself if that were the truth!"

"Dark, bottomless chasms _fascinate_ you?"

"Yes."

In the darkness Hylia heaved a heavy sigh and shock her head continuing to gently stroke the young goddess' hair. Rhea silently vowed to learn the secret tricks of the Sheikahs. Uttering a slight curse against the dragon.

"Ra is coming tomorrow. He want's to see you." Hylia said softly

"That old man?"

"Do not speak of him like that."

"Of course... I am sorry. ...Hylia"

"Hmm?"

"Would you please... sing me that song?"

"That song?"

"Please."

Hylia smiled closed her eyes and began to sing.

_"Let the past unwind into the future of the long days. To the mist is where they will stay. For the days go by eternal. Forever parted. The hero will leaves with_ _the servant lost eternal to the mists of time... Never found and faded into the rain. The one will sleep in gold eternal, keeping the cracked land pure to unite the heavens and the earth once more under the grey of the light... The darkness still lives through the blood... Unite the wind and earth... to the ends of time... "_

Soothed by her song Rhea smiles against the night.

_"Forever they will stay. Let it all be well..._"


End file.
